Merlin the Prince
by xxjonasangelxx
Summary: Merlin finds out that he's future is so much more complicated than the dragon would have ever thought, when the king visiting Camelot is shown to be his father. WARNING: slash A/M - my first story, so not judge to harshly.
1. Merlin's a prince?

"Merlin? A Prince?" Arthur said to his father Uther. He felt he was saying it more to himself to make it seem real, not the dream Arthur was convinced it was when his father told him. Uther was pacing near the steps to the thrones, he didn't seem to happy about the whole thing because now Merlin really did have a reason to hate him and he could do something about it, by insuring that his father didn't become a Camelot ally. As Uther wanted to strengthen his fight against magic, he's allies were going to be more important than ever. Arthur on the other hand didn't need to worry about that because he knew the heart in Merlin, but he was just a shocked to know Merlin was of royal blood. Not only was his secret lover a warlock, but the most power one to ever life, not only was he was a prince, he was the son of one of the most power and most influencal kings in the whole of ablion, Arthur couldn't believe it. It was such a mind blowing thing to even consider. It seems that once again Merlin was born to change peoples lives for the better and yet he would only see the negative. Arthur knew Merlin was no leader but just like everything else Arthur would be behind him 100% no matter what.

At that moment King Philip of Wales pushed through the doors to the throne room, to see the King pacing near the throne as Arthur was sitting in his throne in complete shock at what he was just told. Arthur looked up at the kind king and he couldn't help but smile, at least now it wasn't only the motherly part of Merlin that made him so kind and forgiving. The king smiled at the prince, knowing that Merlin was truly his friend.

"Arthur? Could I have a word in private?" Uther sighed and stormed out the throne room. Philip smiled at him, Arthur asked after he watched his father leave.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Philip laughed.

"Merlin wanted me to come to see you, explain to you how he is the way he is... if you understand what I mean?" Arthur only nodded, knowing full too well about his magic.

"Yes and?" Philip sighed, suddenly his eyes flashed a brighten gold and a gush of wind came from nowhere into the throne room. Philip expected the guards to be called and for him to defend himself, but Arthur burst out laughing.

"I should of guessed, where else would he have gotten it from?" Arthur saw the look on his face and laughed harder

"Oh don't worry sire... I won't be telling my father, I am Merlin's friend, as stubborn as I am to admit it, by telling my father who you are not only will I be putting your and Merlin's life at risk, which I won't let happen. I would be losing the trust I've gained from Merlin, that I don't want to lose" Philip smiled at this honest prince, his sons best friend. Philip shouted

"Merlin you stubborn git get out here... before I force you" Merlin's laugh filled the room; he was by his father side as he appeared. Arthur sighed, he should of known that the question would lead that way because of Philip being told his son. Merlin walked over to Arthur and put his arm around his shoulder

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur... you do realise that I will be holding that against you?" Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and flipped him over, but Merlin didn't hit the ground he slowed time and was on his feet again before Arthur could react. Philip shook his head. Arthur looked at him with a knowing look. Merlin saw the look between them.

"Oh come on dad, he was gonna throw me on the floor... aren't you suppose to be the one protecting me?" Philip just laughed and patted his son on the shoulders

"It's not like you can't defend yourself Merlin... But please do me a favour and don't give Arthur Another reason to hit you... or Uther will want to send you to the stocks, royalty or not" Arthur nodded his head to agree and bowed his head Merlin. Both of them finding this rather amusing. Merlin stated

"Sorry Sire... please accept my most humble apologys" A wide grin on Merlin's face. Arthur put his hand to Merlin's chin and lifted it up and pulled him into a hug

" I was never really upset... I accept nothing more from my best friend..." Philip grew a smile on his face, knowing they were more than that really. Merlin put his arms around Arthur's waist pulling him into a hug.

"I know... but still I wasn't apologizing to you, I was apologizing to your father Arthur, who has just come into the room as I said the word... and he heard what you just said" Arthur let go of Merlin and turn so quickly, he barely kept his balance.

"Father I..." Uther was just starring at his son, no emotion written on his face. That was until a massive smile crossed his face.

"Well it would seem my son has a prince as a friend? And I take it that means you are our ally? I know I didn't exactly treat you with the most respect but that was because you were a servant you must understand... if I'd have known—" Merlin cut him off. Standing in the formal pose he has seen Arthur stand in when he is talking to his father.

"Sire... I am not one for holding a grudge, but you are my mentor's friend, he is like a father to me, so I will take his word that you can change when I say this... No I am not your ally that is my father's business, not mine. But I will not stop coming to Camelot to see Arthur all that I can... because as Arthur so kindly said, I am his best friend and no amount of ally-ness between my kingdom and yours will stop me... But maybe this will teach you that not all servants are so 'poor blood' as you make them seem, I can tell you of at least 4 different men that have come to Camelot since I've been Arthur servant that were of noble blood, Gwain being one of course... but he hated royalty for what the king did after his father died..." Merlin bowed low, all the laughter with Arthur forgotten as tears filled his eyes.

Merlin stormed out of the room, what he had just said must of been hard. Merlin's anger was visible to both Philip and Arthur. Uther just stood there confused. He look to his son for some reason for why he ran out. Arthur sighed and bowed to the kings by his side and ran off in hope of finding his lover, friend and idiot ex servant thinking over how shocked he still was as to who Merlin was, though he was still confused as to how he was indeed of royal blood.


	2. Hunrith explains

Merlin had made his way almost all the way to his house when Arthur came up to him and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder as he caught up to him.

"So... Gwain?" Merlin looked back at Arthur, his eyes glisten with tears

"Yeah Ironic really, he said he liked me cuz I was a servant, but turns out I'm just as bad as all the royals would cause him and his mother so much grief" They were alone in the corridor, Arthur pulled Merlin into a sweet loving hug and Merlin accepted it with open arms as he fought the urge to cry. Arthur kissed Merlin's forehead. Merlin pulled out of the hug and wiped his tears, taking a step back from Arthur as a servant turned around the corner, Merlin smiled at this servant but he seemed shy and turned away. Merlin looked confused. So Arthur said

"Another thing to get use to when being royalty is that everyone fears you, even if you are a kind ruler, they still fear the power you have over them" Merlin scoffed. Merlin remembered how he found out he was a prince

_"Merlin my dearest son" his mother pulled him into a hug as she arrived at Camelot. Merlin smiled at the sight of his mother, he never really knew how much he missed her until she was standing there. Gauis hugged her as well welcoming her to camelot for the first time since Merlin had been a sevant to Arthur. Merlin went to get his mother bed ready, as she had said she was going to stay a few days because she had something to tell Merlin. Something important and she also wanted to meet everyone in Merlin's life. Even though she had already met Arthur, when he came to save their village. Hunrith still had a few words to have with Arthur about protecting her son, if they were going to be romantically involved. It was just her mothering instint that kick in. _

_On that same day the king of Wales had come for a unannounced visit to camelot, saying he had his reasons for venturing all the way out to camelot. He was in the throne room with Uther, as he tried to explain in great detail he was expecting to find out the indentity of his son. The son he couldn't see because of all the his father had against him marrying someone who wasn't rule blood and how he had changed that law the damned awlful day his father had died. _

_ 2 days later, Hunrith had explained things to Merlin. Merlin had reacted in a rather calm way. Hunrith had been expecting an outburst of anger, but instead Merlin was laughing. Hunrith stated to her son on the wall in the meadows of Camelot._

_"Merlin I do hope you take these facts very seriously, they are indeed 100% the truth... I swear on the exsistance of your magic of that" Merlin's smile fell_

_"What? My magic? you'd never joke about that mother... please don't tell me, I'm now to be the king of Wales once my father's dead?... Don't you think my destiny is hard enough without adding that to it Mother?" He stared at her for some hope of a answer. but he found no happiness in the answer she gave _

_"Merlin please... this was your destiny before you were born... you are indeed royal blood and are the living prince of Wales" at those words Merlin rushed of. NO how could it be? didn't he have to become Arthur's adviser, didn't he have to stay by Arthur's side and protect him? isn't that what he's destiny stated?_

_4 days later. Merlin had finally accepted the offer to met his father. But he wasn't going to enjoy it. He knew he wasn't. He was determined not to Enjoy it. As Hunrith knocked on the door of the foreign king's chamber door. He opened the door and he pulled Merlin's mother into a loving kiss, then he settled into a strong hug, it was obvious the longing and love between the two. Merlin's heart seem to calm a little at the sight of the smile on his mother face. Once they had pulled apart and settled for holding hands as Hunrith introduced Merlin. Philip smiled at his son _

_"Merlin... it was a name your mother loved. It means pure of heart... but the strongest of souls, she felt it right for you" Merlin smiled a little at that. Not that he believed he was those things. But he wasn't going to deny he was stronger than most people gave him credit for, he needed to be if he was going 'forfill' his destiny. Though he was more and more confused about that these days. _

_about a week later Merlin was sitting at the table in his father's chambers, explaining all his magical experiences since he'd arrived in camelot. Some of which even surprised Philip. Merlin found himself becoming more and more fond of his father and his understanding of the difficulties he's had to deal with alone. He also appericated someone who could also understand and listen to the magical side of things. Though he was okay with Gaius, some things Gaius just wouldn't accept or understand._

_The day after that... Uther had come to Philip's chambers in an attempt to ask him on a hunting trip and to ask him how much longer he intended on staying, not that he minded, Philip was a king hearted, good listener and powerful king. All of which Uther had come to admire as the 3rd week Philip had lived in camelot came to light. He opened the chamber door without knocking to see Philip hugging Merlin and laughing at something Merlin had said. Uther had rushed over and shovered Merlin against the chamber wall. Arthur showed himself from around the corner and was pushing his father off Merlin within seconds of seeing what he was doing. Merlin fell to the floor and Philip was at the point of rage. Merlin shook his head at his father, which calmed him enough to help Uther to his feet and telling Merlin and Arthur that they were going hunting so he could explain things to Uther. Philip made Merlin promise to not tell Arthur anything about it until Uther was told and was okay with it, because if he was not Arthur could just say he had to clue and that would give Merlin a chance to get in Uther's books by convincing Arthur after he had no clue. _

_And the following Morning when Arthur and Uther were alone in the throne room, Uther explained all of what Philip had explained to him while hunting._

Merlin was brought back to reality by Arthur's arm on his shoulder and Merlin mumbled

"Being royal sounds like a pain in the arse... I guess I now know why you're one" Arthur glared at him playfully, seeing that idiotic grin on his face that let Arthur know he was okay. Merlin paced back into the throne room with Arthur at his heel. Both their fathers looking up as they entered the room, both smiling. They both smiled at their fathers. Merlin couldn't help but wonder how the rest of the kingdom would find out, as Gwen, Morgana (thankfully) and the rest of Camelot were yet to be formally to be told, though rumours were spreading and by what the servant had done earlier, they all knew them to be true.

Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder, once again bringing him from his thought, Arthur asked Merlin...


	3. Merlin's speech

Arthur asked Merlin in concern

"So you're okay now?" Merlin turned back to a worried Arthur just out of their parents ear range.

"Yes I'm fine thanks Arthur... no one else could make me feel better that quickly apart from you" Arthur's smile grew and he squeezed Merlin shoulder a little to let him know he felt the same way. Merlin's father called

"My Son, Arthur would you do this kingdom the honour of having a royal speech explaing why I was here so long and then break the news about Merlin?" Arthur nodded as he and Merlin walked up to their fathers.

"But on one condition Philip, father... that I am the one to break the news and tell them of why Merlin was left in the dark about who he was, considering he was my servant I think it appropriate" they both nodded. So hours later Uther stood at the top of the tower and spoke with Merlin in royal garments, his father and Arthur either side of him. Arthur had his hand on Merlin's shoulder as if to comfort him, Merlin appreciated it, it was the only thing stopping him running a mile away from this very event. Uther spoke

"My kingdom... as you are all aware, king Philip of Wales has come to visit our kingdom... but what you don't know is that he has a son, that is the reason he stayed for so long" Gasps and whispers fill the crowd. "He is well known in this kingdom, but I will let my son tell you who he is" Arthur squeezed Merlin's shoulder tighter before letting go and moving to stand at his father's side.

"Thank you Father... People of Camelot, What I am about to tell you came as a shock to me too, for I only found out this morning who this prince is, but first you must know he never knew who he really was, not until about a 2 weeks ago, when his mother came to camelot to explain him, finally who his father is and that he was in fact a king... For those of you who have heard the rumours about this person being a prince I want to tell you, they are true, I can't expect you all to like this, or to even respect him as a prince, but you will try, but for those of you that know him personally, you will try and treat him as you always have. He is still the same man, loyal, caring, loving... though he can be an idiot, clumsy and many other things... I present Prince Merlin of Wales" the crowd were so shocked at this they all just glanced at one another as if to try and fathom what news they just received. Merlin took slow steps towards Arthur, he turned to Arthur and smiled, finding convidence he never knew he had

"Thank you Arthur..." he looked down at the people "I can't hardly believe I am up here, representing a kingdom I have not even seen yet... though from what my father tells me, it is such as Camelot, strong army's, busy markets places... but my father tells me there are a few small difference, which I will let you think about... but please if any of you, friends or otherwise wish to come and visit my kingdom with me... Arthur has already promised to ride with me to my kingdom when we leave tomorrow. But before I go I wanted to say something... you are still my family, though I may not know some of you that well, you are family because as unwilling as I was to admit it, this is my home now and it shall stay that way for as long as I am alive... " Arthur had grabbed Merlin's hand and raised it in the air

"For Prince Merlin" the crowd shouted in glee

"FOR PRINCE MERLIN" Merlin bowed to the people and walked to his fathers side, who was smiling proudly at his son. Merlin laughed as he pulled his father into a hug. Merlin was more happy than he could have ever been. As he turned to Arthur, the fact finally dawned on him that tonight would be his last night with Arthur, at least the last night before he had to visit a lot. This brought a frown to Merlins face as he and Arthur walked slowly to the throne room, as their fathers went to arrange some things. Merlin and Arthur joined the banquit in the throne room.

Morgana came back from her trip, having heard Merlin's speech as she arrived she had stormed into the castle she went straight to the throne room, Angry, raging, even more than anyone could fathom, She went for Merlin as soon as her eye set on him, not even caring that Arthur was with him, she was stopped by a protective Arthur, who had grabbed her swinging arm and held it behind her back, as he had done many time's to Merlin.

"Morgana what are you doing?" trying to keep it low key, but Morgana was bringing the attention of everyone in the throne room.

"I'm trying to hit Merlin what does it look like? Do you have any idea what he tried to do just before I was kidnapped by Morgause?" Arthur pulled his sister out of the throne room and into the servant corridor, where he knew no one would be this late, he then answer her question with a nod as he let go of her. Merlin was at their tale after explain to the knights and everyone in the throne room why Morgana was so upset.

"Yes Morgana I do and I'd have done the same... he was protecting Camelot" Morgana looked at Arthur in shock, to shock to try and hit Merlin again.

"You mean you know? What do you know?" Arthur sighed

"That he poisoned you... of course I know... he can't deal with that guilt alone... without me he would have gone out and searched for you himself" Morgana stumbled back.

"And what... so you know who he is as well? because Arthur if you knew, if you knew you'd-" Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulder.

"Oh what if I knew that you are just like him... well not exactly, he'd never hurt me, or his father... or anyone else in this kingdom for that matter, because this kingdom is his home, as he said... in that lovely speech he would never stop being my best friend" Arthur turned to Merlin and sighed

"Why are people so unwilling to believe we're friends? I mean you would think after the amount of crap we've put with from each other they'd realise we're more than servant and master..." Merlin laughed

"But then again... who would think me a prince that will be king one day... Oh god King" he lowered his voice "Don't tell your father but I would rather not end up like a king he is" Morgana await Arthur's anger, for him to slap Merlin, for him to forbid him from returning to Camelot but what she got was something she would have never expected.


	4. Morgana finds out

Arthur nod and agreed. Morgana gasps

"You'd really let him talk that way about your own father... are you enchanted or something?" Arthur sighed

"Well... yeah he is a prince, he can pretty much say what he wants now and NO of course I'm not enchanted, I've taken Gauis's expert word I'm not...it's not like you can disagree with what he said... and besides, he wasn't trying to be horrible Morgana, just honest... which is something he's ALWAYS tried to do, no matter how hard the truth is" Merlin laughed and felt guilty about how long he had been dishonest to Arthur

"Well I try, though there are some things I would rather keep to myself if you don't mind" Arthur raised his eyebrow in question "Arthur even best friend can't know everything about one another... and besides, it's nothing big just little facts I don't feel comfortable sharing just yet" Arthur nodded and smiled

"Well I guess if I need to know I need to know, but I would hope you'd trust me to tell me" Merlin nodded and rushed to respond, thinking he'd offended Arthur.

"I do trust you Arthur that was never really the problem... well, you do have a tendency to be careless with my ma-"Arthur's arm was around Merlin's neck strangling him lightly as soon as the sentence was about to leave Merlin's mouth. Merlin flashed his eyes gold and Arthur tripped and had Merlin laying side way across his stomach, Morgana had watched the scene in complete silence, finding the sight almost amusing if she didn't hate them so much. Arthur had burst out laughing, with Merlin starting to laugh just after. Merlin was on his feet quick enough, though Arthur grabbed merlin's offered helping arm and flipped him over, Merlin did what he did before and slowed time so he landed with a light bump. Merlin glared at Arthur jokily

"Would you stop that already?" Arthur lent close to Merlin's face.

"Make me" Arthur pulled away and got to his feet, knowing Merlin wasn't going to let him get away with it. But just as Merlin was on his feet as his father walked in

"MERLIN..." Merlin looked at his father, almost confused, but as soon as he saw that gleam in his father's eyes, he knew what he father was going to do. Philip stopped inches away from his son.

"You seem ken on spoiling your perfect life here son!" Merlin looked at his father and questioned

"Perfect? Are you kidding?" Philip sighed

"Not what I meant Merlin" Merlin took a step back, incidentally bumping into Arthur. Morgana had been standing there deep in thought.

"Look I'm sorry okay... but she already knew (referring to Morgana), so did Arthur..." Philip put a hand to his hip, Merlin laughed

"Oh come on, you knew she had Magic, you sensed it... And Morgause being an old friend of yours turned Enemy cuz your battle with her ending up with her losing her baby" Arthur stood there frozen in place, shocked. Morgana looked as if not to hear and Philip glared his son and Merlin winced and said

"Opps...was I not meant to say that?" Morgana was charging at Philip in seconds of those words leaving Merlin's lips. Philip did nothing but glance at her, she stopped in her tracks. She couldn't believe what she saw in those eyes. Pain, sorrow, hope, fear, dread... all aimed at her. She stomped out in a mood. Merlin was smiling at Arthur who remained completely oblivious to why Morgana had left the room like that not trying to attack Philip considering the news that had come to light, but before he could even ask. Merlin said

"Portraying what the person fears people feel towards them, even if she was fumed with anger, she still had the fear of someone feeling certain things towards her, to see who she real is, for you have to understand, she was raised to believe magic was evil and even thought she hates her father and you, she still has those core beliefs and in effect, she hates herself more than she'll ever admit to anyone...But it is a good spell, shows you that even through all the hate, Morgana still has a heart somewhere, I need write this spell down, honestly" Arthur just shook his head as he was about to shout at Merlin to follow him. But he couldn't just yell at another prince now could he, it was habit and when he was thinking about something like what Merlin had just said, he found turning to Merlin the best thing to do.

"Merlin... come with me would you, there is something I wish to discuss with you!.. Philip" he bowed as he and Merlin walked side by side, Merlin fell in step behind him force of habit, But Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him in foot with him. Merlin smiled at him, as if to thank him. Once back in Arthur's room. Merlin sat down on the bed. Arthur changed behind the screen, he said while pulling on a t-shirt as he came out and said

"So Merlin..." Arthur came out from the screen to see Merlin looking glum.


	5. Motherly love

"What's wrong?" Merlin looked up to him and the emotion that showed itself, so raw, so true in Merlin's eyes it made Arthur take a step back. But Arthur knew that look too well and a small smile spread to his lips

"Worried you'll let your kingdom down? Well well well... who was the person who said I should forget about that just last week?" Merlin laughed with Arthur seeing the irony in the whole situation. Arthur turned serious again

"Merlin... honestly, if you do what you've always done, just be you and it'll come to you and the people will respect that" Arthur laid down on his bed, next to where Merlin was sitting. Merlin turned to him

"Looks like you should take your own advice" Arthur's laugh shook the whole bed.

"Merlin... I do take that advice, but it seems I'm known for being a stubborn prat.. I wonder where people got such a stupid idea from?" Merlin couldn't help but smile at the joking glint to Arthur's eyes.

"I have no idea Arthur.. Where indeed?" Arthur pulled Merlin down to lay with him. Arthur rested his forehead on Merlin's. There was a knock at the door. Arthur sighed and got up and straighten himself up, Merlin not bothering to move. Gwen popped her head in as Arthur shouted permission to enter.  
"sire?" Arthur laughed

"Gwen what did I say, call me Arthur when it's just us" Gwen smiled

"Arthur... I just wanted to come and see Merlin and wish him congratulations... and I knew I'd find him here" Merlin sat up on the bed and smiled at Gwen

"Thanks Gwen... Not sure I feel like celebrating –" Merlin was about to continue when Uther came through the door.

"Arthur... Sire" Uther nodded at Merlin. Merlin stood up and nodded back at him. Gwen stood half behind Merlin. Uther said to Gwen

"Leave us" Gwen bowed and exited the room with one soulful glance at her best friends and princes. The night was spent just talking, neither of them getting much sleep, both knowing they were going to miss each other once Merlin took on his role as prince of Wales.

As Morning light set over Camelot Arthur and Merlin were laying on Arthur's bed just hugging each other in silence. Hunrith knocked on the door

"Merlin... Arthur... sorry but Merlin you have to get ready to leave in 3 hours" Arthur slide of the bed and opened the door and the look on her face and his thoughts brought him to the moment just a little over a week ago,

_Hunrith had been sitting at Gaius's table in the main room of the chambers and Arthur had come in to see why Merlin was late to work (this was before he knew that Merlin was a prince). At the sight of her and Merlin talking and laughing his heart soured at the sound of the music to his ear that was Merlin's laugh, but it almost brought a ping of jealousy to him as he thought of what this would have been like with his mother. Merlin saw Arthur standing there, seeing the pain in Arthur's eyes. He got up inturpting his mother talking and pulled Arthur into a hug. Arthur was shocked at the sudden arm around him, he hadn't seen Merlin move from his seat, but he drew his arms from being crossed to tugged at Merlin's waist in the attempt to find comfort in Merlin's embrace. He found it soon enough and he thanked Merlin with a kiss. Hunrith cleared her throat and smiled at Arthur. _

_"Well my dear, it would seem you've become more than just Merlin's master and friend... you are more so now than ever 'two sides of he same coin'" She pulled Arthur into a motherly hug which brought Arthur already surfaced tears to spill. Hunrith just hugged him until he calm down, Merlin had settled with rubbing Arthur's back in a loving manner. Arthur finally calmed down and pulled out of the hugs _

_"Sorry... I didn't mean to, I'm a prince I shouldn-" Hunrith held up her hand to stop him _

_"No Arthur... I know how much you need that, unbeknown to you, me and Merlin keep in touch more regularly than you might believe, I've known about you 2 since the first kiss... So merlin has been explainang all his worry about you to me... one of them being the unknown motherly love you have in your life, he's explain why as well and my dear, I'm not trying to replace your mother, of dear god no, but if you ever have a problem that needs a women's touch I shall be all ears my dear..." She smiled at him and then she turned serious, a look that would probably haunt his nightmares. _

_"But my dear... Merlin's life is changing now more than ever and he shall need your help through it and if you're not there for him, I shall not be too pleased" Merlin groaned _

_"Mother please... Why are you scaring him off..." Arthur laughed and pulled Merlin into a head lock _

_"I'm not going anyway" Merlin mumbled _

_"Yeah not yet..." Arthur pulled him up right and looked him straight in the eyes and snapped _

_"NOT EVER" Merlin smiled at him_

_"Thanks Arthur.. you really are a big softy" Arthur smiled _

_"Idiot" _

_"Prat"_

Merlin winced at the look on his mothers face as she walked over to Merlin who was sitting up on he bed, the sheets still over his legs. She pulled of the blanket to revel Merlin's pj's. Hunrith sighed

"Come on my dear... get dress right this second... and then go down to courtyard, your friends are waiting to say goodbye, included the lady Morgana and my dear you don't want to keep her wait, she is a lady of this land" Merlin got out the bed and went behind the screen and she scoffed

"Lady... So not more like evil witch" Arthur tried not to laugh. Though Morgana was his sister, he had never really become to believe the fact and even if she was blood related, it was obvious she hated Camelot, so she would never be someone Arthur could find himself to love. Hunrith snaped

"Merlin... you will learn your manners. She is a lady and she defended your home, remember that" Merlin sighed, Philip obviously hadn't explain the situation to Hunrith. Arthur said to Hunrith  
"Sorry Hunrith, but even as my sister, I can't bring myself to find myself angry at Merlin, after attempting to kill me, father, gaius, merlin and the whole of Camelot I cannot bring myself to have sympathy for her" Hunrith looked at Arthur in confusion.


	6. How Merlin came to be part 1

Hunrith had always been a difficult child, she love to explore the world and never stayed in one place for too long, as she become old enough to travel, she always would go away for weeks/months at a time and never would tell her mother when or why she was leaving this time. Her mother was always caring, she understood why she had the desire to tavel and as long as she always came back, she never really minded she went as long as she took the supplies she gave her every time she came home. Hunrith also had a younger brother, who was alot like herself, always traveled around, but he tended to never go too far away from home, knowing that mother sometimes needed a man around the house.

Hunrith's mother was an typical house old women, she always kept the house in the best quality, for how little it was, Hunrith would come to be more and more surprised as to what her mother had done with the tiny building. Hunrith father had died the same year she was born, he had been in the forest hunting, when a bandit came along and shot an arrow in his back, the others with her father at the time, carried him back to the town, to die an hour later in his wife's arms. Hunrith didn't have any memories, but she had a vivid imagination and the way her mother describe him always made him sound like a hero. She also believe her father was the reason she liked to be in the woods, to travel, to meet new people. To explore

One day when Hunrith was traveling, she upset a set of bandits who were always hanging around this partical part of the woods. She was walking through, trying to find the next town in some serious need of some food, she had ran out of the food her mother had supplied weeks ago. The bandits started harsing her and she found herself becoming more and more frustirated with the arrogance of Bandits. As one of the bandit's went to grab her, she kicked in in the gut and ran, she just ran, she didn't care where she was going, she just keep going, her lungs burning as she did so. But the bandits were hot on her tale.

They were just about catch up to her, when suddenly a gust of window blew all 5 of these heavily build men high in the air and the against tree's at the speed of an arrow that was fired or maybe even faster, but not before one of them fired an arrow at something in the distance. Hunrith was so out of breath she barely had time to think about why they were being pushed against the trees.

Suddenly Hunrith saw in the distance a man leaning against a tree, an arrow in his side, he was breathing heavily, trying to stop the building, but as she started to turn around and walk away, this mysterious man shouted

"HELP ME" Hunrith looked back at him, the internal battle within her was making her slowly turn around and walk towards him. She cursed to herself, two words she would or couldn't refused.

Hunrith saw the royal crest of Wales on his clothing and she sighed, she just had to be saved by royality and she just had to get him hurt. Again she cursed to herself, as she sat him down on the floor, taking her bag off her shoulder and taking out he bandages and something to ease the pain around the wound so she could remove the arrow, she got him to lay on his side. He said as she started to work

"Thank you... are you okay now?" Hunrith sighed

"This will work easier if you don't talk sire" he cursed

"Please I am no Sire... not after what I just did, you can call me Philip" Hunrith smiled from being him.

"Well Philip, thank you for saving me, I could of probably dealt with it myself, but I apperiate the help..." Philip laughed, but then he winced in pain. Hunrith laughed a little

"Yes, laughing isn't probably the easiest thing to do at the moment Philip, please just lay still" He layed silent for a few moments. He was in the middle of asking her name, when she yanked at the arrow to pull it out, he bit his lip to stop the painful screams escaping. Hunirith smiled at him as she turned to look at her, as if to ask why she didn't warn him.

"My name is Hunrith" Philip sat up onces she placed the bandage on the wound. He tried to get up. She forced him back down to the floor

"No moving for a few moments... otherwise you'll just make the bleeding worse" he sighed as he lent against the tree

"I'm beginning to think you've done this before" She smiled as packed things away

"Yes well... when you have an accident prone brother and when you're travelling around alot, learning how to take care of yourself helps... I learnt it from a young warlock who lives in Camelot, taught me everything I know, he's name is Gaius" Philip smiled at her, he couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Hunrith face seem to glisten in the midday sun.

"Well... I've never been to Camelot, though I'm told it had a ban on magic, so I would never go there, as you can probably tell why... and why I think your friend is very brave" Hunrith found herself talking with such ease to him, her guard wasn't up, which was odd for her when to came strangers, especially royal strangers. Hunrith smiled at him

"Yes well Gaius is a very caring man, he believes King Uther could change, even if he is raising a 2 year old alone after his wife died after giving birth... Trust me, if you'd met Uther you'd understand why I believe Gaius is crazy" Philip nodded wholeheartledly

"Well yes... I am scared to even travel to Camelot's land... in fear of being discovered"

The sound of hoves became more and more louder. Until knights dressed in the rule crest of Wales came up to them, the head knight got of his horse and rushed to Philip's side

"Sire... are you alright?" He seemed to ingore the presence of Hunrith. Philip accepted the helping hand Edward had offered him, he leant on the knight for support and ordered the knights to bring Hunrith with them to their castle, she did not refuse. She was just so intregued by him, she found herself doing everything he asked of her. When everyone who knew her knew how rare this. Philip's father, kind Robert was waiting for them at the castle entrance. The look on his face was one Hunrith hoped was never aimed her. Philip turned to Hunrith in plead.


	7. How Merlin came to be part 2

"Philip... My dear son, thank god your safe" King Robert pulled his son into a hug.

"Yes father, thanks to a women I found in the woods, Hunrith" Hunrith came to stand at Philips side and bowed to Robert. She spoke

"Yes it is indeed true I patched him up, but only after I caused the wound to him, I was being chased by bandits sire and your son helped me. He saved me so I felt it was only fair I returned the favour" King Robert smiled

"Please my dear, we must reward you for helping my son... Come we'll give you somewhere to say, something to eat, I'm you are in need of those things and we can explain what you would like as soon as you are settled" So that is what came to be, Hunrith was a guest within the Wales castle, she slowly became acustom the free use of magic and the happiness that seem to fill the air almost every day. She had been to banquets, she had been given the most elegent dresses she'd ever seen to wear, she was living a dream and she was slowly but surely as the months went by, falling in love with the prince of land. As he was her. But both were forbid to show their feelings. It wasn't so much that it was forbidden in this land for Royal to marry peasants, it was just that Philip was being pressured to find a wife, produce an heir and Philip didn' want Hunrith to think that was the only reason he loved her. But one day they were walking in the court gardens, talking, laughing, flirting. When Philip magically produced a dozen red roses in his hands and handed them to her.

"Hunrith... I cannot stand it no more... I love you, I can't be without kissing those lips, holding you in my arms, i just cannot be without you anymore... so would you accept my propose of love and marriage?" Hunrith nodded and they kissed for the first time. 2 weeks later they married, so deeply in love. That night they shared that love, producing the most powerful warlock that would ever live, but this fact was still unknown to them. Hunrith had decided it was about it time to go home to see her mother, to explain why she was gone so long, so her Philip set of for her mother. Hunrith knocked on her front door, the door opened to show her brother. Instead of smiling at the sight her, he looked at her confused

"Hunrith? that you?" Hunrith smiled

"Of course it is, Henry... where is mama, I wanna explain why I was gone so long" Henry sighed

"She's out at the moment, she's on a date with Mr. Feltcher... she's quite happy, you're more than welcome to come inside and wait, you and..." Hunrith smiled

"Henry meet, my husband and prince, Philip" Henry's face grew in shock

"So you're his new wife... hard to believe" Hunrith scoffed and whacked her brother around the head as she invited herself inside and Philip followed. Henry sighed

"Why do you always hit me Hun? I mean how offen do I see you and how offen do you hit me?" She laughed as she pulled her brother into a loving hug. He hugged her back and then pulled away.

"I guess you've got a lot to explain to me and Mama, so I'll just go make some tea"

About an hour later their mother returned and was shell shocked to see her daughter in such an elegant outfit, married to such a man. After the hugging and tears. Hunrith introduced her mama to Philip, he was nothing but respectful and Hunrith couldn't have been more happier with how easily her mama accepted him. Hunrith spent the next couple of days explain to her mother every little thing that had occured since she left the last time she'd left. It was a shout coming outside a day later that sent panick to Philip and Hunrith ruining their happy lifes forever. The knight shouted for the prince, as soon as he appear, he declared that the castle was under attack. Philip turned to Hunrith who had followed him out.

"Dear you are staying here. I'm not taking you to a battle field, it is not safe.. I will come once our home is safe and is strong enough to never be attacked like this again" They shared one last passionate kiss before she watch him ride of into the forest. He tears spilling as she watching he go. She spend the next couple of months waiting for him to return, no word of how the battle was going, if it was still happening or not. She now knew she was pregnant and that had made her feel all the more strongly about the want and need of her husband. 7 months later Hunrith was in labour and was giving birth, to the heir of Wales that no one even knew exsisted because Philip was still no show. 19 years later, a full grown little boy, with the same nose, ears and hair as his fathers set on in the search of a friend of his mothers called 'Gaius' and still no word of why Philip had not returned.

Almost 3 years later. Philip had rode to Hunrith's home. Finally in search of his wife, he missed her greatly, but the battle was on and off for almost 4 years, at that point the land was in chao, King Robert was nearing his end and Philip had spent the next 8 years spending time with his father until he died and alsmost building up the ciditeal pretty much from scratch, with only a 1/3 of the people still around to help, it took a rather long time. But then the son of the kingdom that had attacked before decided to get revenge for his fathers death, by again attacking the cidtel. So the next 10 years repopulating and rebuilding the kingdom with strong and more magical defences so no one even had to chance to attack ever again. so after 2 years of peace and no more battles, he decided he was safe enough to come in search of the only thing that kept him going, he dearest wife. Still completely unaware of the son he had.


	8. Fighting before parting ways

**Bit late I know... but better than never right? Okay I rewrote the bottom... The fight needed a little work. Which I agree with so I thank you for bringing it to my attention, as for my Grammar... it's never been a strong point, if you can't read he story because of it, I'll be more than happy to explain, or you can choose to not read it up to you :) **

**Either way enjoy :) **

They made their way to the training field, all armour and equipment in their hands, because Uther had suggested that evening when he came to Arthur's chamber that the princes get some training done, before Merlin had to leave as they they were in a full blown playful argument.

"I'm a better prince than you Merlin" Merlin scoffed,laughing at little

"Well done Arthur you've only been an arrogant prince your WHOLE life... I've known for a week, give me time I'm sure I'll become more arrogant than you, well maybe not" Arthur slapped Merlin around the head

"Don't judge me, you have no idea how horrible it is to grow up as a prince at least you got freedom to grow up when you were ready" Merlin laughed at that

"You obviously don't know what it's like to have to provide for your family and village with nothing but your bare hands and determination" Arthur knew this was hard for Merlin to say. So his hand rested on his shoulder as they stopped in the middle of the training ground.

"Can we just quit this Merlin? Can we just agree we'll both understand each other a little better the more you take on your role as prince of Wales?" Merlin nodded. Arthur did a full sping, unsheathing his sword as he did so he went to strike Merlin with a blow of his sword, a gentle blow, one that would just show him what he had said earlier 'he was a better prince and knight' though both prince's knew it wasn't serious, they both stubbornly believe the other was better at their duets.

But Arthur had little time to think as Merlin's eyes glowed that beautiful gold, he just loved to see, distractin Arthur enough so Merlin could react. Their swords clashed with a familiar sound. Arthur pulled away and twisted the sword in his hand and went for Merlin again, determined to try and beat Merlin's cheating with true and honest strength and skill, not that he really believed it possible, considering just how powerful his oppount.

Merlin kept up with most of his moves, but that's because he knew every strike Arthur was going to make, knowing the way he fought and he could put up a fight from most of the knights in Camelot too. But also because he was using magic to make the battle at least a little more even, he'd never use it to get the advantage because if Merlin was honest, he didn't want to test just how strong his magic was at sword fight and when Arthur was his oppont, he sure didn't want to risk hurting his best friends beautiful face.

Merlin knew he was quick at registering how a person fights and the best way to counter their moves and even beat them, considering the amount of time he saved Arthur life with quick thinking and lucky. Though Merlin hadn't put this skill into much practice. As they had attracted an audience, mostly the knights on the field and few servants, neither one seeming to notice, too busy trying to get the better of each other. Smiles spread wide across their faces, no one dare intervn, considering who they were and just how happy they both seemed.

After serveral moments of constant equal fight, both trying to use more and more resourceful ways of beating the other. Arthur managed to trip Merlin to the floor, but Merlin dodged the sword that was coming to him by rolling out of the way, keeping his sword ferm in his hand and the smile wide on his face. He was up on his feet in seconds, just in time to counter the sword Arthur brough clashing with his once again.

They looked into each others eyes, both seeming to read each others thoughts. They both stand, swords still pushed against each other, both trying to catch their breath. The crowd roared into cheers and clapping. Arthur and Merlin let their swords fall to their sides. They grabbed each others arms in respect of being opponents on the battle field. Which brought a bittersweet tears to Gwen's eyes who was amongst the crowd, she had become Merlin's best friend over the years he'd been in camelot and as much as she loved Arthur, as much as she was jealous of him, she could not and would not bring himself to hate him, even dislike him. Gwen as well as Merlin's other servant friends who all were happy to see Merlin could get over his shyness and defend himself the proper way, but also sad that he was leaving Camelot, who else would they turn to in their time of need? No one could help them in the kind ways Merlin did.

That's when Merlin saw an arrow come from up in the castle tops, flying straight for him and most importantly Arthur.


	9. Wheres the kings?

**A/N: I struggled a little with this, tho the little Merthur moment made it up to me 3 who can't love tht little cute moments? xD Anways I hope you enjoy this next part and hopely this will help me see just where I want it to go. Don't be shy, let me know what you think :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin at all :( x**

Merlin shoved Arthur to the floor, thinking it was the only way to get Arthur out of the direction of the arrow. Then he turned to the arrow coming straight towards him and with a flash of gold eyes the arrow missed them both. But Merlin forced himself to fall to the floor to make it look as if he fell to the floor just in time. Merlin was just thankful that no one saw him use magic.

Merlin lands on top of Arthur with a heavy force, even if Merlin was quiet light the speed Merlin had fallen had rather hurt Arthur. Merlin stayed dead still for a few seconds, as if to see if another arrow was coming towards his back. Merlin then moved his hand to rest on Arthur's chest. Both princes noticing the mood change around them. The crowd has gone from playful normal chatter about the prince's fight to dead silent. After what feel like hours to Arthur the sound of the crowd screaming in panic pierced his ears, he looked around and saw people running to shelter, to their loved ones. When a servant ran rather close to the princes, tripping as he ran. That Merlin realised just how serious the situation was.

Merlin got to his feet grabbing Arthur's hand pulling his friend up with him. The knights grabbed the nearest swords. Some of the Knights running to the place where the arrow was fired from, which was the battlement. They all had swords in their hand ready to fight, but both princes didn't think they find anything.

The few other knights that seemed to have personal concern for the princes. They were pushing Merlin and Arthur away from the training field and into the castle, knowing full well that the princes were in danger.

Leon and Lancelot were the ones who offered to stay with princes until they were safely in the throne room as the others went out to search for the person who had fired at them. As they got to the throne room they nodded at the princes, not uttering a word.

Leon knew saying something would cause Arthur to yell and Lancelot didn't want to have to let it slip about Merlin's magic when he was so desperate to ask if he could help them look for whoever tried to kill them. As their friends and Knights left the throne room, locking the door behind them. Merlin growled in frustration.

Arthur looked around the room, realising they were alone he grabbed Merlin's hand as he started to pace. Arthur was normally the one who would pace but he knew being strong was more important at the moment and seeing the love of his life doing it was unnerving. Arthur placed his other hand on Merlin's cheek, forcing the raven haired man to face the prince of Camelot. Arthur whispered

"Honey you need to calm down... I know it's not exactly the easiest thing, you're so use to sneaking off to find the person who did this, but now you're the one who is under lock and key. But we'll figure something out... we always do" Merlin put his hand on Arthur's chest, looking into the blonde's bright blue eyes. Merlin loved how Arthur had got into the habit of saying 'we' instead of 'you and me'. Merlin then sighed as he said

"What would I do without you?" Arthur laughed and shrugged, using this chance to make Merlin laugh, which would calm him down enough to plan something

"Erm... Lead a happy life?" Merlin burst out laughing. To Merlin Arthur always knew what to say, Merlin nodded in agreement, but a big jokey smile playing on his lips. Merlin mumbled

"Probably true" Arthur scoffed and shoved Merlin gently. Arthur released his hands and smiled at him. Then Arthur turned serious, trying to think of a plan.

"So what... someone kidnapped you and knocked me out?" Merlin laughed, knowing Arthur would always be able to guess what plan he was going to set in motion. How he guessed is another mystery all together. Merlin's smile disappeared and was replaced by a suspicious glint in his eyes, which didn't exactly make Arthur happy.

"Yeah that's the plan... So do you actually want me to knock you out? Or just to let you fake it?" Of course we all know what Merlin wanted. Arthur sighed, always somehow managing to give Merlin what he wanted. He answered

"Knock me out... and then just use a spell to track the person who did this, but don't do anything rash Merlin, just find out who it was, take NO action you hear me? I may not be your master anymore, but as your 'friend' you should listen and..." Just in case Merlin decided to not listen, Arthur said "I would expect you to listen to me in my kingdom" Merlin laughed half heartedly. He really wished he could just hunt the person down. Hurt them, teach them that no one can kill Arthur... well no one but him. Merlin threw his hands up in defence

"Okay Okay I get it... night Arthur" Merlin's eyes flashed a gold as Arthur fell into unconsciousness. Merlin closed the gap between then as Arthur fell onto him. Merlin caught him and put him in the middle of the throne room floor, trying to make it as obvious as possible to anyone that entered that Arthur was indeed out cold.

Merlin mumbles a spell and he disappears to Arthur's room, where he knows he won't be disturbed, He grabs a bowl and fills it with water. He casts a spell in his usual old tongue and brought up an image in the water to see a man with a bow and arrow still in his hands, weaving through the walls of Camelot's castle.

Merlin kept his eye on him until he recognizes the hall his attacker is in. He let out a gasp as the man knocked on Morgana's bedroom door, Morgana answered and as soon as she saw him, an evil smile grew on her lips. Merlin thought

_But this isn't making any sense, why attack Merlin? And Arthur together with most of the knights at their daily training. Oh no... She's going after Uther, this is the one time a day that Arthur isn't always going to know where Uther is. And then with Arthur having a near miss he would be so consumed with finding the attacker that he wouldn't check his father and..._'

Merlin dreaded to think things as he cast himself back into the throne room. To find a guard checking on Arthur as he woke up. Arthur saw Merlin from behind the guard and rushed to his feet. The guard asked

"Are you alright Sire? Where is Prince Merlin?" Merlin went behind one of the pillar and layed on the floor to make it look as if he was too knocked out. Arthur looked around dramatically

"Merlin? Merlin you idiot... where are you?" Arthur let the Guard find Merlin.

"Over here sire" they both knelt down beside Merlin, Arthur shook Merlin until he sat up against his elbows

"Wh-what happened? How did I... " Arthur offered Merlin a hand and Merlin took it as he got to his feet, Merlin swayed a bit, leaning towards Arthur. It was all an act of course. Arthur grabbed his waist in an attempt to balance Merlin on his feet

"Wow... Merlin take it easy" Merlin nodded. Merlin leant against the pillar as he asked

"Where is your father? My father? Shouldn't they have been brought here for safety too?" Arthur's face filled with panic. He rushed out the door, Merlin blinking for a moment before coming with him. The guard tailing behind them. They rushed down the halls, to Uthers room. Smoke filled the corridors of the castle. it was originating from Uthers room.


	10. Morgause Returns

**A/N: sorry about the late update. I make a habit of uploading once or twice a week. It's been my birthday and Half term all in one so I've been soooo busy. I'm back now. School tomorrow so I'll proberly going to go back to my rountine of having no social life. so I'll go back to uploading more. Tho tbh I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story. Im on Chapter 10 and Im unsure where the story should go. When and if the ending sud be. Let me know what you think. **

**Enjoy... Review, comment dont be shy :) **

Gaius was standing at the entrance to Uthers room, shoving and pushing at it all he could to open it. He turned to see Arthur and Merlin running towards him. The smell of the fire hitting the princes as they drew to a stop next to Gaius. Gaius pleaded

"Arthur... Merlin... Please, Uther is stuck in there, I do not have the physical strength to get the door down, would either one of you mind? Oh and Merlin your father is stuck in his room too, Gwen is so desperately trying to get him out, but a spell has blocked of the room, a powerful spell only someone powerful could keep up. Someone like Morgause" Arthur looked at Merlin as Merlin looked at him and they nodded in understanding. Merlin ran off a second later to find his father, knowing Arthur would be okay and even if he wasn't Arthur expecting him to put his father first before anyone else. Just like he did.

Arthur barged the door down with all his physical strength and pushed past the flames, desperate to find his father as he pulled his sleeve to cover his mouth as he started to breath in the smoke. He found his father leaning against the side of the bed, barely consicious. Arthur ran over to him and got him to his feet as he pulled his Fathers arm over his shoulder and he pulled his father from the smoke, as they made it to the hall. Arthur rested his father on the floor of the hall for Gaius to check the coughing king for any long term damage. After five minutes there seemed to be none that Gaius could see.

During that five minutes Arthur was leaning against the wall next to his father, catching his breath. His thoughts deep. 'This makes no sense, why try and kill him with flames? They must of known that any knight would have been able to pull him out without great difficultly. Unless... unless father wasn't the target, Merlin's father was... Mine was just a distraction'. Arthur got to his feet and sprinted off after Merlin. He was a little angry that his father was used a bate. But he didn't stay mad for long, cuz if he wasn't, he would surely be dead by now. He's thoughts concentrated on Merlin cuz he knew Merlin was going to need his help and even if he didn't Arthur was going to be there no matter what.

Merlin was still zooming down the hall, not giving much thought to the servants, Knights or Nobles that were in his path. He just ran, not caring who saw. Not that many did, he was running so fast by the time the people had realised who he was he was already long gone down the hall way. He was mumbling to himself in fear

"Father, please no fathers... don't tell me... I'm-"he himself cut of as he ran straight into Gwen as he turned to corridor. Merlin mumbled an apology as he helped her back on her feet. Arthur knew his speed was fast so these few moments Merlin was still gave Arthur a chance to catch up. Merlin wasted no time being polite or to acknowledge that Arthur was no at his side panting for breath.

"Gwen... my father?" Gwen nodded understanding his concern.

"He's door is locked from the inside and he can't unlock it. I think someone is in there with him, stopping him. Him told me to come and get you as soon as possible and Arthur too" Gwen made no time making sure they understood, she just grabbed Merlin's arm for him to run with her. Arthur tailing behind.

The three ran like there was no end to their breath, though Arthur knew he wasn't going to any heavy lifting after this whole situation at least for a while. As they came to a stop outside the room. Gwen was in hysterics so Arthur took Gwen around the corner to calm her down. Even though both Merlin and Arthur were also trying to make sure that Merlin's secret was kept safe.

Merlin muffled under his breath to unlock the door. With a pulse of magic the door swung open to relieve Morgause holding his father up against the wall. His father looked beaten. His head bleeding, his face bruised. Merlin's anger obvious for them both to see. Morgause then turned to look at Merlin and laughed evilly

"You know Merlin... announcing to people that your father is a king of a kingdom that has caused me nothing but trouble really wasn't the best way to keep him safe now was it?" Merlin hadn't uttered a word, just looked at his father in plead. As if he was seeking some sort of signal that he was okay and that he could use his magic, to hurt her. Not that he wanted to, even after all she'd done. But if his father had taught him anything, sometimes the good guys need to hurt others to defend what they love and care about.

He got nothing from his father apart from an express of worry for both their lives. Merlin took a deep breath, looked down at his feet and built up a serge of magic within himself. He then looked up at her, threw out his arm and shoved her against the wall with a thud. Philip fell to the floor as she lost control of her magic. Philip got up, shook his head a little and then ran, he patted his son's back and Merlin knew he had permission to do what needed to be done. But he also knew Philip was giving him a warning. Philip then picked up the pace and ran to see Gaius. As he ran around the corner, he bumped into Arthur and Gwen. Philip didn't even ask, he just politely took Gwen with him.

Arthur unsheathed the sword he had at his side and ran into the room, not at all shocked to see Merlin's arm held out to keep Morgause tided to the wall. Arthur made his presences known by leaning his arm on Merlin's shoulder. Which caused a small smile appear on Merlin's face. Morgause had shock in her eyes as she laughed and said

"Well well it would seem you have surprised me once again Merlin... you told your foolish Master of a prince your little secret... and yet he does not hang you"


End file.
